Fixing our Fate
by lolopotterhead07
Summary: She loved him. From the moment they met on the hogwarts express. She loved everything about him to the way he smiled to the way he was willing to sacrfice his life for others.


IAll of this belongs to J.K Rowling*

**Set during 8th year**

**She loved him. From the moment they met on the Hogwarts Express. Everything about him she loved, to the way he was willingly to give up his life for others to how he had smiled.**

"Hey you! I have a question on my transfiguration homework, if you could read over my essay that would be awesome," said Harry sitting down so close to Hermione that she could smell the vanilla and musk sent he had. "Oh, Yeah. Sure," said Hermione. _God she wanted to kiss him so badly. _She crossed out nothing on his essay and said that he had definitely improved. "Thank you so much. I have been studying hard trying to please you" he said.

He really wanted to kiss her but tried to flirt with her instead because he _thought _she wouldn't take him seriously because she _didn't _have feelings for him.

_Had he been flirting with her? What if he had and actually meant studying for her?_ "Urrr...ummm...it made you improve so maybe you should try to please me more often." _Had she just flirted with him? _"Yeah. I will try. I am going to bed, goodnight Hermione", Harry said gathering his stuff. "Good night, Harry."

The next morning Harry and Hermione woke up with butterflies in their stomach. Both of them wanted to kiss the other so badly but just thought the other didn't feel the same way. Hermione was already in the Great Hall when Harry and Ron came in. When they sat down she asked "Did you see the Quibler announced that the Daily Prophet would shut down because of the terrible allegations and lies they held against you?" Obviously Ron wasn't listening as he stuffed his plate with bacon. But she could tell Harry was listening, _weird _usually he wouldn't listen to silly facts or questions she had. "Really. Well, they kind of deserved it you know. I mean making almost every one brainwashed that Voldemort never returned and not getting prepared for the war because they said that Voldemort was not back and that we should just not at all prepare because of what they had said. Isn't very a pleasant thing to do" Harry said, having full attention of Hermione. "I really do agree with you Harry. It is just totally barbaric!" she said. As the golden trio was eating and talking, they soon made there way out of the Great Hall to attend their last class of this year while Hermione kept going on about how crazy it is to believe that it is their last class at Hogwarts. " I mean don't you remember when you guys came late to the first transfiguration class ever! I remember being just so excited to start my first ever class of each subject I ever took at Hogwarts!" Hermione said remembering old memories. " I remember that! Well didn't we make a good first impression," Ron said as Harry just laughed as he was looking back at those certain moments in life when he was just so innocent and barely knowing anything about Voldemort.

The last classes that day were pleasant giving that all the teachers were very happy that summer was coming and some of them even trolled the students saying something about having summer homework even thought they weren't even attending Hogwarts as it was their last year. The students didn't fall for this, they knew it was just a crappy dad joke that was pretty old to them.

Harry felt as if since this was basically the last day because graduation was tomorrow, he would confront Hermione about his secret love for him being more then friends with her.

Hermione had felt the same thing but she was a bit less confident then Harry at confronting her love for her best friend.

**Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Common Room...**

All the 8th years in Gryffindor and some other people were celebrating for being about to be Hogwarts graduates. Harry looked around Ron and Lavendar were snogging and Ron just chugging butter beers down. In another corner was his other fellow Gryffindors talking about what the were going to do after graduating.But couldn't find Hermione. Everyone was staring at Harry Potter very grateful.Harry felt so happy just looking around at everyone could smile again without Voldemort around. "Excuse me I would like to same something," said Ron. "Yeah, go ahead!," said Seamus. "If it wasn't for Harry many other people would have died. If it wasn't for Harry Voldemort wouldn't have died. If it wasn't for Harry's sacrifice we would all die. If it wasn't for everyone who fought in the battle dead or alive we would not have won," said Ron tearful. "Thanks Ron. But I could not have done anything of that without your help finding the horuxes" said Harry. "Ok whatever but just saying I am very *hiccup* right!," Ron said a little bit drunken. Everyone clapped and went back to talking about everything. Suddenly when he was about to go and find Hermione he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned around and smiled ear to ear. There was Hermione as always looking as beautiful as ever. "Sorry. I missed Ron's most noble speech while a bit drunken himself" she said. "No problem. I mean I couldn't do it without you guys. But let's talk about something else then defeating Voldemort," said Harry peacefully.

"Hermione-" Harry started but while her name interrupted by Hermione.

"Harry-" said Hermione.

"You go first" said Harry laughing.

"Harry to be honest I don't know how to say this I know you are my best friend but I cannot keep my feeling inside of me any more. I love you. I always have.From the moment we meet on the Hogwarts Express. I love everything about you. I understand if you don't feel the same way but I do unconditionally love you" Hermione said tears forming in her eyes hoping that he would love her back.

Harry lifted up her chin. _God he felt so warm that it almost sent shivers down her body._

"Hermione to be honest, when I said your name I was about to plan on telling you that I truly love you. I really do. You are just so smart, beautiful, and kind. How can anyone not love you!" Harry said.

Then to Harry's surprise Hermione pulled him down and kissed him for all she was worth. He was very shocked at first but then when that shock got over him he started moving his lips with hers. She tasted like sweet apples. While he tasted like vanilla. When they finally broke apart Harry said "Well I didn't really expect that!" He kissed her again. Ron really was the only one to notice them snogging up a storm. Even though he was grossed out about his two best friends kissing he was still happy because they both we obviously happy together.

**The month after graduation...**

They all were living at Number 12 Grimmauldplace.

"It is so hard to believe that today is a month that we graduated from Hogwarts," Harry said taking a hold of Hermione and and bringing her closer."Yeah. It feels like yesterday when we were running through the corridors trying to find out where our first classes where," said Hermione. Ron came in, sitting down next to Harry and laughed "I see you two have gotten along quite well." Harry gave him glare that said stop-it-now. "Well Harry and I are actually...dating." Ron didn't look surprised just a bit upset because Harry haven't told him. You don't look surprised," Harry said looking at Ron. "Of course I am not. I mean I always knew you two would end up together one way or another. But as one of best friends you should have told me this before!" Ron said then he added, "You know Harry I better be your best man or... else." Hermione smiled and blushed at this. Harry laughed at his comment. "Don't worry you will be some day," Harry said kissing Hermione fiercely. "Ewwww. I don't want to see my best friends' make-out sesh. I am going to the Burrow to ask George about working at the joke shop," Ron said going to the fireplace to flo to theBurrow. "Finally, alone," Harry said pulling Hermione close to him and kissing her very passionately. When they needed air they finally broke apart but still holding each other. "I love you," said Hermione looking deep into his gorgeous green eyes. "I love you too," Harry said pushing a piece of air under her ear and kissed her. All of a sudden a barn owl comes in carrying a letter. Harry took the letter from it and it read:

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_We would glad if you could join our auror training program. Since you have passed you N.E.W.T.S. and O.W.L.S. with the standard to become an auror. And since you defeated the Dark Lord himself. Please respond immediately._

_Sincerely, _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt _

_Head of Auror Department _

He looked Hermione excitedly realizing she had gotten the same letter about going into auror training program. They swap letters reading them.

Hermione finally spoke up and said "I think I should do it right?"

"Yeah. Of course you should do it. I mean being is auror is a good paying job and you get to catch dark wizards and witches. And you would get to work with me!"

Hermione kissed him. "Great! Now lets respond saying yes."

When they were done writing and sending their responses back hey went to get their breakfast Kreacher made for them. They were soon done with their breakfast and went to Diagon Alley to get some regular robes and other supplies. After they were done they went back to the house and found some letters saying the admitted onto the program and would be starting August 10.

**Harry's Birthday**

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Hermione said walking into Harry's room waking him up. Harry only in his boxers still in bed, rubbing his eyes said "Thanks. But what time is it?" Hermione answerd "10:30 am."

Then as Harry was bit more awake but still in his bed Hermione kissed him very passionate."Is this my present because this is pretty damn good?" Harry said deepening the kiss. "That will be the grand finale but for your first present... here it is," she said handing Harry a beautifully wrapped package. As Harry unwrapped it he soon found a handsome watch that had engraved _"Harmony: 6/12/1999." _Harry put on the watch and thanked her. "Do you remember that was the day we first kissed?" Hermione said. "Of course I remember. I mean how wouldn't I remember when I first tasted you?" Harry said remembering that wonderful time. Hermione then said " Maybe we could do that again?" She leaned on Harry. "Oh. I would absolutely love to," Harry said as he kissed her.

Later that night after the birthday party the Weasley's threw him he and Hermione went back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione suddenly turned around to Harry and seductively whispers into his ear "Do you want your best present yet?"

Harry blushes and quickly said "Well now I really want since you're teasing me." She the took his hand a apparated to a home somewhere in France. She led him into the house; it looked very homey but classy. "This is my other house. When me and my family ski we use this house and that is basically the only time we use it." Harry, a bit confused said, "So why are we here?" Hermione laughed and said, "Well we can't just do it in the room, that is just disgusting so I thought this place is pretty clean so why not here?" Harry blushed then looked at her "Ok then... well let's go there."


End file.
